Alec Baldwin
Entrance Sparkle Teleport Alec Baldwin appears from a portal of magic gold dust. Special Attacks Neutral B - Sugar Seizure Hold B to make Baldwin shake the bag of sugar. Release B to throw it. If it hits an opponent he or she gets briefly stunned. Hold B for 3 seconds to make it reverse people's controls. Hold it for 5 seconds and throwing it at someone will completley randomise their controls for another 5 seconds. Tilt the control stick down while shaking the bag of sugar and releasing B will give you a certain amount of gold dust. Doing this after shaking it for 5 seconds will give you the maximum amount of gold dust. Side B - Magic Gold Dust Alec Baldwin collects some of the gold dust from his pocket and throws it forward. Charge the attack to use up more gold dust and home it at the closest opponent in range. Hold Side B for 5 seconds to spawn a big train somewhere in this stage to roll over people in the way. If you charge and throw some at an assist character, it will become a mini train which will travel from one end to the other of the stage like a mini Big Rig. If you use up all the gold dust, you won't be able to use this move until you use the sugar to maximize your gold dust. Up B - Sparkle, Sparkle, Sparkle Alec Baldwin blows his whistle and disappears like Electro-port and reappears in an explosion. Control Baldwin around like Smoke-port to take him to his next stop. The more you travel, the more gold dust you use up. Not to mention, using this move with no gold dust at all gives you damage. Down B - Sandbag Support Alec Baldwin pulls up some sandbags for a second. It can be walked and trampled on just like normal ground. If Alec Baldwin is sent flying and lands on the sandbags he will get bounced up like a trampoline and gets healed the same amount as the amount of damage he gained from whatever sent him flying. The sandbags will disappear. Press Down B again and Baldwin will claim one opponent that he or she placed the sandbags for him. That opponent will throw another pile of sandbags the next time he or she attempts to do a smash attack. He or she could throw it forward, upwards or just drop it on the ground. If Baldwin lands on those sandbags after flying he will get another boost up and swap the amount of damage he gained by whatever sent him flying with whoever placed the sandbags. That pile of sandbags will disappear and Baldwin can press Down B to randomly choose the next victim to throw the next sandbag. The cycle goes over and over again. Final Smash - Shining Time! Alec Baldwin blows his whistle blowing lots of magic gold dust recreating the stage into a peaceful town for 20 seconds. The music will play and Baldwin will sing for the first part of the song. All violence but Baldwin's will be completley disabled meaning all of the opponents' attacks, damage causing special moves, grabs and any items that cause any damage will be disabled during the song. Special moves and items that do no damage (like Tazz Roll and Food) still work with their effects as normal. During the smash, it will rain gold dust, filling up his hat where he keeps all the gold dust for some of his special moves. When the 20 second timer stops, Baldwin will blow the whistle once more causing strong winds left and right to blow away the opponents. Then the original stage forms back as it was. KOSFX KOSFX1: AGH! KOSFX2: AWW! Star KOSFX: WHAAAAAA!!!!! Screen KOSFX: (Blows his Whistle) Taunts Up: Sparkle, Sparkle, Sparkle! Sd: "Why do you keep hitting me? You're gonna have to have a time out." Dn: "Ho ho, it is a very important day!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "The beach! That's it! That's it! Ha ha!" Victory 2: Sits on a mat facing the screen saying "How kind of you!" Victory 3: Stays completley offscreen pointing his middle finger at the camera. Victory 4: (Against Thomas the Tank Engine) Lose/Clap: Stays completley offscreen pointing his middle finger at the camera. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Thomas' O Face Victory Music Thomas the Tank Engine Theme Song Kirby Hat Alec's Hat Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Actor Category:Human Category:Reality Category:Playable Characters Category:Heros Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Male Category:Nostalgia Critic Reviewed Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Smash Bros Lawl Comedy Combat Category:All Star Smashers Category:Smash Bros Lawl Conquest Category:Lawl Alpha Remastered Category:ARL Category:Video Movesets Category:Drama actor in a children's movie Category:Internet Meme Category:SPARKLE SPARKLE SPARKLE! Category:Possible All Star Smashers Characters Category:Saturday Night Live